


Cardinal

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Cake, Disapointed Draco, Drabble Of The Day, Draco can't bake, M/M, Satisfied Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco struggles to bake a Victoria Sponge cake.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Cardinal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hootiepatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootiepatootie/gifts).

> Foe the lovely hootiepatootie, who wanted _Cardinal._ A thing of the greatest importance.

Draco had tried his damnedest to bake Harry’s birthday cake and, whilst he never enjoyed admitting a weakness aloud, the truth was he’d struggled. 

The simple recipe for Victoria Sponge had been anything _but_. 

The batter had been lumpy, the butter had seemed too runny and though he’d open the blasted Muggle oven a _dozen_ or so times, the cake had stubbornly refused to rise. 

Draco iced the cake forlornly, wishing he’d just charmed the bloody thing into existence. 

Harry, however, had no criticisms. 

“The cardinal virtue of a cake is the taste, love,” Harry said, reaching for another slice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
